Child
by Zexion Monochrome
Summary: Why Zexion does not like children. An embellished personal experience. Possible -vaguely implied- Supernatural season 6 spoilers.


**I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts or Supernatural.**

Zexion stared at the wall of folded paper; birthday cards, anniversary cards- cards for the unfortunate coming of _children._ He truly felt they should say '_my condolences_'. Some even had malformed dogs and cats with what looked like painful swelling. Did no one realize there was something sadistically twisted about that?

The wail from a child at the end of the aisle kept Zexions' concentration at an all time low but he had to find Dex a card to go with the new headphones for his birthday coming up. That end of the store smelled like dirty plastic toys, musty paperbacks, and stale perfume due to the majority of merchandise it stocked. It made his nose crinkle in revulsion. Finally, he just grabbed the least deformed looking cat (at least, it would go with the skull on the headphones) and turned to leave- he was stopped short at the site in front of him.

A young boy sat in the kiddie seat of his mothers cart pinning her with a focused stare. A light dusting of blonde hair on his head, sky blue eyes fading into grey near the pupil, a stocky build. All in all, a perfect Aryan child. That on it's own would have been enough to thoroughly unsettle Zexion but what came next was so much worse.

The child- toddler, he supposed, must have felt eyes on him. He turned around in the seat of the cart and levelled that steady, calculating stare toward the Schemer; who was contemplating if that was truly his role in this situation. It must have seen something it liked, as even though it's eyes didn't soften, the grin came. Zexion did not fare well against this unknown, nothing in his mind could piece together what was wrong with the child in front of him. That answer came all too soon after the thought entered his mind.

The grin widened allowing the boys' secret to be known. Rows, both top and bottom, of little shark teeth protruded from its' gums. From the incisors to the molars- all were sharper than than the sharpest canine. The soft blue/grey eyes now looked icy, the blonde hair a little more coarse. At that moment, even Zexion would have fought for Demyxs' ideal of still having hearts because he could swear his was beating immeasurably fast. Was this fear?

A chill went through him as the child's eyes glanced briefly to its mother again. The grin still in place but perhaps a little more...hungry.

Zexion took a page out of Dexs' book and fled at that point- unable to handle the malevolent energy that resonated from the child. He made a mental note to never let slip he did that.

He darted past the cheap, plastic toys; the overly chemical perfumes; and the man with the teeth-

Teeth?

He slowed to a stop, turning around even slower. The man met his eyes with a grin just like that of the child. There was a difference however, the mans eyes were completely black. The chill that ran down his back brought his flight back into focus. Zexion turned away again and quickened his pace out of the store.

The night was dark when Zexion picked his way through the parking lot with a hurried pace. His nerves were already on edge so when he heard the hushed voices up ahead, he ducked behind the next car to his right. A black, 1967, Chevy Impala shone it's headlights down the drive, the voices became clear and slightly heated.

Demons collecting souls?

What about the hearts...

Does the Organization have a new enemy aside from Sora now?

His mind was reeling from the things these men were arguing about. If a Nobody was made from the souls the heartless leave behind; did that mean these 'demons' were going to try collecting them as well?

"_God damned, Jefferson Starships!_" was the last that Zexion heard from the growling voice in the car as it passed far enough away.

Jefferson Starships?

The next morning found Zexion at the breakfast table with Demyx. He hoped the fish would taste good enough. The tea had gotten cold, so while Dex was opening the gift and laughing at the card, Zexion was warming the Earl Grey in the microwave. He assumed that understanding those ridiculous cards would be forever beyond him. When he turned to comment on it to Demyx... something out the window caught his eye. A familiar scent wafted on the breeze- the chemical smell he had associated with cheap perfume. The puzzled frown remained on his face while he ignored Dexs' concerned questions.

A man, woman, and child in a stroller were walking down the sidewalk out front of the house. The woman waved in a neighborly way- the oblivious woman from the store. The man winked with a smirk, his eyes flashing black while her head was turned away. The boy grinned.

The _teeth_.


End file.
